This invention relates generally to the handling of large boxes and is particularly directed to an arrangement adapted for attachment to a conventional lift device such as a forklift, an end loader, or the like, for raising, manipulating and positioning a first seed box in either a first nested position on a second smaller seed box for storage or in a second stacked position on the second seed box for receiving and storing seed.
The agricultural seed industry is rapidly moving away from the traditional bagged seed approach and toward the bulk handling of seed. To this end, large boxes made of high strength plastic are used for receiving and storing the seed prior to planting. In one approach, the boxes are of two different sizes to allow a first box open at the top and bottom to be positioned on a smaller second box in a stacked array to receive a large quantity of seed, or to be positioned over the second box in a nested configuration when inverted for compact storage of the boxes when not in use. The boxes themselves are typically quite heavy, requiring at least two workers to position the boxes in either the stacked configuration for receiving seed or in the nested configuration for storage.
Each of the paired boxes is typically capable of holding 50 bags of seed beans which weigh on the order of 50 lbs. each. Each box weighs in the range of 300 to 400 lbs. empty which makes it difficult for only two workers to handle and position the boxes in either the stacked or nested configuration. Frequently a third worker is required to handle these cumbersome, bulky containers. The relatively large weight and size of the boxes also increases the possibility of accidental injury to the workers handling the boxes and possible damage to the boxes themselves. Finally, the seed boxes are typically transported from the seed dealer to the customer""s location for use in storing seed and then returned to the seed dealer for storage after use. Manual handling of these large, heavy seed boxes makes their transport difficult, labor intensive and expensive.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing apparatus adapted for attachment to a conventional lift device, such as a forklift, an end loader, or the like, for lifting, orienting and positioning bulk seed boxes and arranging a pair of such boxes in a stacked configuration for receiving and storing seed, or in a nested configuration wherein a larger seed box is placed over a smaller seed box for storage after use. However, while the present invention is described primarily in terms of use with seed boxes such as used in agriculture, it may be used for handling virtually any type of large, bulky container which can be lifted, manipulated and positioned by securely engaging outer portions of the box""s opposed, lateral walls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for arranging a pair of large seed boxes in either a nested configuration for storage or a stacked configuration for receiving and storing seeds.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate the handling of large boxes having projections on outer lateral walls thereof by means of a conventional lifting device, such as a forklift, end loader, or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement for positioning a first large box having open upper and lower portions on a second smaller box having an open upper portion and a closed lower portion in either a first nested, telescoping configuration for storage or a second vertically stacked configuration for receiving and storing virtually any type of material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for the lifting, manipulating and positioning of large heavy boxes safely and easily by a single worker.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide portable apparatus adapted for use with conventional lifting devices for handling large containers which can be combined in a stacked array for receiving and storing material or arranged in a nested configuration for storage when not in use.
This invention is intended for use with a pair of fork elements attached to a lift device and includes apparatus for handling a generally box-like first container adapted for positioning on a generally box-like second container in a first stacked configuration wherein the first container is upright for receiving and storing material or in a second nested configuration wherein the first container is inverted and the second container is disposed in an open upper portion of the inverted first container, the first container having first and second opposed lateral walls with plural spaced ribs disposed on respective outer surfaces thereof, the apparatus comprising: a frame comprising a cross member and first and second side arms each attached to a respective opposed end of the cross member; first and second attachment brackets affixed to the frame and adapted to receive a respective fork element of the lift device for lifting the frame; first and second engaging members respectively disposed on the first and second side arms for securely engaging respective ribs on the outer surfaces of first and second lateral walls of the first container; and pivot means coupled to the frame for permitting rotation of the first container when lifted between the upright and inverted orientations for positioning on the second container in the first stacked configuration or the second nested configuration.